Bren Derlin
'''Bren Derlin' was an officer in the Rebel Alliance, and the son of Senator Galen Derlin. Biography Derlin was born on the planet Tiisheraan sometime before the fall of the Old Republic. One of his earliest assignments in the Alliance Army had him stationed at Yavin Base serving under General Jan Dodonna. He was able to evacuate the base during the Fourth Battle of Yavin IV, thanks to assistance from Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles. As a captain in the Alliance military, Derlin served under Carlist Rieekan for quite a while, participating in several campaigns in numerous skirmishes throughout the galaxy. However, it was his service at the Battle of Nentan shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star that gained him notoriety and a well-deserved promotion. Nentan was the location of a Rebel safeworld, a stopover for liberated civilians seeking asylum from the Empire. The Nentan base was barely two months old when it was discovered by Imperial forces. With an overload of civilians and little time to evacuate, Rieekan realized that many military personnel would be left behind to buy time for the civilians to escape. Derlin, however, devised an ingenious, if not unorthodox, plan to safely evacuate everyone. He led an "expendable" force, including the entire group of endangered military personnel, away from the abandoned base, where he knew the Imperials would throw everything they had to crush the facility in a typical show of force. That meant leaving their transports under relatively little protection. Derlin's group eliminated the few guards and stole a single landing barge, blasting away from the planet and past an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit before the Imperials knew what had happened. Rieekan immediately promoted Derlin to the rank of Major for his heroics. Sometime before 2 ABY, Major Derlin served at the Battle of Gormen as field commander. A group of AT-ATs inflicted considerable damage to both Rebel forces and Gormen civilians. Derlin was one of the few to escape the battle, as many Rebel soldiers simply surrendered rather than try to escape the giant walkers. Also prior to 2 ABY, he traveled to the planet Filsan for a recruitment operation. There, his new Rebel recruits were attacked by Cene Gilvent, a female Ocsinin swordsbeing. The group of recruits were battered, but survived the encounter. Derlin was so convinced of the the threat she posed, he wrote a report to the Task Force on Alliance Security. He explained her skill and suggested a sharpshooter to eliminate her. When the Rebellion began constructing the new Echo Base on the planet Hoth in 1 ABY, Derlin was assigned to Major Kem Monnon's Corps of Engineers as a supervisor. When the base was completed in 3 ABY, General Rieekan, theatre commander in charge of all Rebel forces in the Hoth system, made Derlin chief of security and operations, a testament to the Major's prior history serving under him. The troops of Echo Base roundly supported Rieekan's decision. His primary duty on Hoth was to ensure that Echo Base was up and running no matter what happened. It was a thankless job that Derlin carried out efficiently. When Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were stranded in a blizzard on the Hoth wastes in 5ABY, it was Derlin's duty to inform Princess Leia Organa that the base's shield doors had to be closed for the night. The Princess stoically complied, leaving her friends to their fates in order to best serve the Rebellion's cause. When the Galactic Empire discovered the existence of Echo Base and launched the ground assault that would become known as the Battle of Hoth, Major Derlin commanded a battalion of soldiers, including 4th Squad. Derlin survived the crushing defeat and escaped the planet. Stationed on the Independence at Arbra, he oversaw the duties of the Commando Unit, Page's Commandos and also helped for the short lived Chasdy's Commandos. Near the end of 6 ABY, General Han Solo would utilise his knowledge and insight of Alliance Commandos to form an Elite Task Force that would go to Endor. Derlin highlighted many including Judder Page and Nik Sant before being assigned by Solo to serve as the Shuttle Tydirium's Commanding Officer, in the case of a needed retreat. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs Category:Rebel NPCs